Dear Mr Titan
by STCabbie
Summary: Eren x reader: The most gorgeous surprise after a research lesson with Hanji is in store for you... Won't you join Eren?


Sooo, during an extended registration at school the other day, I was brainstorming some ideas for fanfics. I decided to do an Eren x reader, because I do like Eren a lot. He's very nice, yes? And I want to start branching out a bit, which means watching a whole load of new animes, so if any of you have any juicy romance animes you want fanfics of, just let me know in a PM or review, and I'll do one as quickly as I can! So, without further ado, I present to you, my newest fanfic.

Abbie and the horsies :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan, we've been over this.**

**(xx)**

You stood next to Hanji, looking at Eren curiously.

'Hey, how does this work?' You studied Eren with your (e/c) orbs, and the boy shifted uncomfortably under your gaze.

'Well,' Hanji began, 'Eren has to really focus on something, bite his thumb, and if everything goes well, he'll transform!'

You gasped, eyes widening. 'Really?! Oh my God, Eren, show me! I've never seen a Titan-shifter in Titan form!'

'(Y/n), I can't promise anything... Sometimes it works, and sometimes it doesn't...'

'But if it does work, it'll be a**mazing**!' you breathed. 'Please, Eren? Do it for me?'

Hanji stifled evil cackles as you gave the boy your puppy-dog eyes, which could make even Mikasa melt.

'(y/n)!' Eren groaned. Heaving a huge sigh, he shuffled backwards. 'Fine, I'll try, but I'm not promising anything!' He gave Hanji a pointed look, and your superior dragged you backwards.

'Can't risk anything happening to my beautiful assistant!' she twittered.

Eren screwed his eyes shut, raised his hand to his mouth, and with a loud gasp, bit down on his thumb. Drops of blood sprayed, and a blinding light emitted. Hanji clamped her hand over your eyes, protecting them.

It felt like a lifetime before you could finally see again.

In front of stood a well-built, 15-metre Titan. It's black hair reached the nape of it's neck, and it stood looking down at you, with a blank expression.

'Eren?!' you gasped, stepping forward.

Hanji grabs your arm. '(y/n), we don't know if he's okay. He might attack you. We need to make sure he's in control of his Titan, not the other way around.'

As if to prove a point, Eren grumbled and sat down, crossing his gigantic legs.

'Oh. Well, maybe you can go talk to him. Eren, don't kill (y/n), okay?'

The Titan nodded his head, and grumbled softly.

'Wonderful!' Hanji burbled, pushing you forwards. You stumbled over your feet, landing on something rough and warm. Looking up, your eyes were met with huge, seaweed-green ones. Looking down, you discovered you'd landed on Eren's huge hand.

'Heh? (y/n), why are you blushing?' Hanji called over, scribbling stuff down in a notepad.

'I-I'm not!' you screeched back, scrabbling over Eren's rough skin. He held you gently, making sure not to hurt you. It was quite fun actually, watching the ground shrink away as you were placed on his right shoulder.

**(xx)**

After an hour of pointless experiments, Hanji closed her notepad and waved up.

'Yoohoo, Eren! You can go for a walk if you want! Make sure to stick to the edge of the forest; there aren't any Titans there!'

With a nod, the Titan lurched off. You held onto a lock of his hair in disbelief. Hanji was going to let you go into the woods? On a Titan? Was that safe?

Slightly fearing for your young life, you checked your gear. It looked fine. If something went wrong, you should be able to run.

There was no noise apart from the loud falling of Eren's feet. It was eerily quiet.

'Eren?' you called out, tugging on his hair. 'Where are we going?'

Eren ever-so-carefully ruffled your (h/c) hair with a finger. In response, you blushed and looked away, and the Titan let out a strange, growled laugh.

He ran for several more minutes, until scooping you up in one hand. Giving you a very warm gaze, he covered you with his other, and you were surrounded by darkness. There was enough room to stand up in his hands, but you settled down, eager as to what was going to happen.

You felt like the ground was dropping beneath you, and light showered onto you as one hand moved. You shuffled up Eren's fingers, and peeked out over his fingertips.

You gasped.

Eren was sat, cross-legged, in the middle of a large glade. Trees formed a ring around you, stretching on and on into the sky. The grass swayed in a gentle breeze, making your own hair flutter around your shoulders. Wildflowers scattered the ground, and they looked so inviting. You wanted nothing more than to lie in amongst the nature.

'Eren, will you put me down?' you asked, and when you were lowered down to the ground, you beamed.

The first thing you did was flop onto your back, a beam splitting your face.

'You should come and join me,' you called out eagerly. 'Please, Eren? It's gorgeous here!'

With a heavy groan, steam erupted from the Titan, and after a few minutes, the human Eren appeared, with a small smile on his face.

'I hope you don't mind that I basically kidnapped you, (y/n), but I knew you'd like it here.'

'I don't like it,' you said as Eren sat down beside you.

'Wait, you don't?!'

'I love it. This place is absolutely perfect. It's like the horrors of this world don't exist.'

'It took forever to get Hanji to let me loose with you. Well, she didn't mind, it was actually Commander Erwin that was the problem.'

'It's so sweet that you managed to get me all the way out here. I really appreciate it. '

'You know, (y/n), while I had you out here, I wanted to tell you something... important.'

'Oh?'

'Uh, if you want to go after I tell you, then it's okay... I wouldn't force you to reply... I mean, it's not fair, putting you on the spot like this, but if I don't say it now, I don't think I ever will.'

You rested a hand on his arm, stopping his burbling. 'Just tell me, Eren,' you whispered.

'(y/n)... I think I li- no, I **know **that I** love** you.'

**(xx)**

It had been a month since you had been taken to that meadow, and you were lounging in Hanji's office, legs dangling off the end of her sofa, your right hand resting on your stomach, and your left arm dangling as well.

'Soooo, (y/n), it's been a month today, huh?'

'Yeah,' you grinned. 'He's so sweet. Awkwardness is adorable on him.'

'Adorable on who?' a certain somebody asked from the doorway, jealousy in his voice.

'You, silly!' With a giggle, and a wave, you beckoned for your boyfriend and Eren moved from the doorway to your side. Lifting your torso up, he dropped himself down onto the cushion and let you lie across his lap.

'You two are so sweet!' Hanji cooed. 'When are the children going to be here?'

Eren blushed, and stuttered, while you smirked. 'Well, I want to wait at least another two years. But I definitely want a boy first, and then a girl maybe four or five years later. I've always thought the over-protective-older-brother routine was adorable.'

'(y-y/n!)'

Quick as a flash, you leant up and dropped a kiss on his mouth, leaving him gaping like a fish.

'So, Hanji... Do you want to be their godmother?'

The woman squealed, pulled you up, and started dancing around.

'Baby Erens, everywhere! Ooh, I can't wait!'

'Neither can I,' you agreed, winking at your boyfriend.

He went pink, then red, and looked away.

'I guess it could be fun.'


End file.
